1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuous business form assemblies, and especially such assemblies of the type forming envelope mailers having die cut windows.
2. Background of the Invention
Envelope mailers are formed from continuous single webs printed on one side in one printing operation. Such mailers have die cut windows that allow printed recipient address information to appear through the windows. Envelope mailers of this type have limited usefulness and may be wasteful of postage because no inserts can be included. Inserts block the windows. As a result, envelope mailers are generally printed in two or more printing operations, at much greater printing expense, or printed externally, in one operation, through the use and expense of carbons.